


《麦田》

by sherlock0106



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, 人物OOC, 意识流写手, 错别字高手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock0106/pseuds/sherlock0106
Summary: “月亮星空就似帷幕，挂在天边永不落下，见证着他们之间的爱情。”文里我最喜欢的一句话，文就是很扯的写他们坎坷的爱情。





	《麦田》

**Author's Note:**

> 什么我又跳冷坑了？开了车只有放AO3最安全的，其实车也不是很多，大部分都在瞎扯。
> 
> 作为一个新粉激情写文，里面会有些细节可能不对，总而言之就很不对，不喜欢不要看。
> 
> 我刚吃上他俩cp，结果第三季竟然就凉了，我也是没话说，只有自己产出了，过程还是非常开心！
> 
> 另外好长一篇文！

《麦田》

 

CP:Jakes/Morse

 

#

 

Jakes提着自己的行李下了车，他推开门走进这个较小的警局里。他瞧见那个熟悉的身影正在房间里忙碌着什么，那人并没有注意到外面有人的到来，他思考了一会按下了前台的铃。

Morse走出来就瞧见了自己那个应该在美国农场干活的前男友，他惊讶了快半分钟，Jakes手上那支烟都要被他抽完了。“为什么…为什么你在这里？”Morse往后退了几步，他的皮鞋踩在老旧的地板上，发出了“吱吱呀呀”的声音。

Jakes用眼神上下打量着Morse，他们有三年没见了，Morse还是一样的性感，脆弱。

Morse人不是很壮，警服的收腰显的他的腰非常细，感觉一只手就能揽住。他的脸很容易红，每当Jakes摸他的时候他的全身红的像一只熟透的虾，他颤抖着，喘息着张开自己的双腿。Jakes认为Morse就是那种床下禁欲床上风骚的人，他喜欢边抽香烟边操Morse，看着自己的阴茎进入他挺翘的臀部。用手扇上去的肉感更是绝佳，Morse从来不建议Jakes对他做的任何事情，他温和的让Jakes竟然有一些愧疚。

“我来找你啊。”Jakes说得很随意，他直接走进了屋内，“怎么就你一个人？”

Morse紧跟上去，“人手不够，”他抓住Jakes的胳膊，“你还没有回答我的问题！” 

“让我先喝口水，我快渴死了。”他拍了拍Morse的屁股，“快去。”Morse大脑如一团乱麻，但他还是乖乖的给Jarkes到了杯水。

“拿着。”Morse将水递给了Jarkes，看着他一口气喝完了这杯水。Morse很烦躁，很生气、他的生活已经够糟了，为什么这个人要在这时候回来。来看看自己的前男友过的多惨吗？

“坐我腿上好吗？警官。”Jakes两只手握住Morse的腰，把他忘自己身上压，“你生气时候也很性感。”

“你要是不说就请你离开，这里还是警察局。”

“你穿制服真性感，为什么当初在Cowley的时候你不是个小警员呢？那样我可能就不会如此讨厌你。”Jakes玩弄着Morse的制服，他将头埋在了Morse的背上，“我好想你。”

“是你离开了不是吗？”Morse不明白Jakes在说些什么，结婚生子的明明是他，结果开口说“想你”的竟然也是他。“你不要这么过分……”Morse的嘴唇颤抖着，“当初说结束的明明是你。”

Jakes握住Morse的双手，两个人仿佛回到了三年前，回到了那段坎坷的爱情之中。“三年前因为我作证他们在Blenheim Vale的恶行，为了避免被人报复就参与了保密人协议中，没人知道这件事。”Jakes回忆起了那段沉重的记忆，他叹了口气，“我被迫改名换姓去美国躲了三年，我很抱歉Morse，我没能和你说。”Jakes在试图得到Morse的原谅，他拥抱着温柔的人，亲吻着他眼角的细纹。

Morse迟迟没有反应，他一时之间不知道该说些什么，Jakes又变回了那个单身汉，没有妻子也没有家庭。而自己呢？三年里他经历了太多，也改变了太多，Jakes很快就会发现他已经不是原来的他了。“那你怎么回来了？”Morse问道，他的双拳紧握，“现在就不危险了吗？”

“我是偷偷回来的，我太想你了，谁知道我回来一打听Cowley竟然没了。”

“时过境迁，不是吗？”Mrose看向Jakes，他碧蓝的眼睛使人沉醉，“你先放开我，被别人看见不好。”

“我不放，你先说你原谅我了。”

“……”Morse低着头，“你要知道，我从来没怪过你。就算你告诉我你要结婚，要去美国，我都没有责怪过你。”

“你就像一阵风，我怎么样也抓不住。”

“我的大文豪，你不去当老师真是可惜了。”Jakes松开了自己环抱着Morse的臂膀，他抓着他的指尖，“我不是又回到你身边了吗？”

“忘了告诉你，我真的当过一段时间老师，结果是我并不适合。”

“怎么了？那些小混蛋对你吹口哨了？”Jakes挑眉，“如果我在我肯定要教教他们什么是礼貌。”

“别想了，他们可没有你混蛋。”Morse从前男友的腿上下来，他整了整自己的衣服，“你要是没什么事的话可以离开了，不要在这里打扰公务。”

“得了吧，这荒郊野岭的能有什么公务？”

“我还有个失窃案没有归档，如果你一定要知道的话。”

“Morse，我无处可去。”

Morse有些无奈的看着Jakes脚边的两个行李箱，他开口说道，“你从哪来就回哪去。”

“美国？不可能，那儿离你太远了。”

“所以呢？你别以为我不知道你在想什么，别想着一声不吭的回来就可以住在我这里，我这里是警局不是收容所。”

“Morse，这次我不会离开了，相信我。”Jakes知道Morse是个很难被说服的人，他在回来的路上就很害怕Morse决定与他彻底分开。不过从他之前的眼神，情态来说Jakes认为自己还是有希望的，毕竟他们之前已经分分合合过那么多次了，当然Jakes并不为此骄傲。

“我们真的还能在一起吗？在过去了那么久之后。”

“除非你不爱我了。”Jakes说道，他从没有这么真诚过，他觉得自己如果和Morse求婚估计也就是这种语气了。

“你还记得那天晚上我们跳过的舞吗？”Jakes抢先一步说了出来，他握住了Morse的手，“那天晚上我和你说过的话我今生都不会忘记。”

Morse苦笑，“我当然记得，结果第二天你就跑得无影无踪。”

“那是因为到时间了，我没办法，后来你也不肯见我。”Jakes第二天一早就被政府机构的人叫走了，他们开始计划起了这个保密人协议，他本来是想要告诉Morse，可惜他并没有这个机会。那天Morse刚从监狱里出来，Jakes开车去接的他，他们共同度过了一个此生都难以忘怀的夜晚。

他们在酒精中沉醉，音乐中起舞，相拥入睡。

“我以为你和我彻底结束了，我为什么还要见你？”Morse挣脱开了Jakes的手，他今早起床时可没想到自己会在这里和前男友争论他们的感情谁对谁错。

“你让我也以为我们结束了，你没给我说话的机会。”

“那是我的错吗？”

“我不是漂洋过海来找你吵架，Morse，我承认是我错了。”Jakes从没有想过抵赖，“再给我一次机会好不好？”

Morse站在原地用手抓乱了自己的头发，他轻轻地叹了一口气，他在感情上永远都是被动的那个。现在这个情况他也不能赶Jakes走，更何况他了解自己住在乡下，附近只有一望无尽的麦田。“那……你先在我这里住下吧。”Morse做了退让，“但是只是暂时的。”

“遵命，长官。”Jakes笑了，他握着Morse纤细的手腕，将他拉到自己身边，侧着头给予他一个吻。吻不浅不深，他的上唇蹭到了Morse新留的胡须，毛茸茸的，并不是很扎。Jakes猜测Morse留胡子是为了让自己看起来更成熟，稳重，或许和他现在的处境有关，有些事情无法改变就只有改变自己了。

 

不过Jakes觉得Morse骨子里还是个温和的小绵羊，当然小绵羊气急了也会顶人。Morse刚来警局那会儿Jakes不爽急了，他总是以为自己和Morse处处争锋相对，结果后来才知道Morse根本没想着搭理他。

“你以为…从小到大的就只有你一个人排挤我吗？”Morse静静地说着，他放下手中的报纸，“我早习惯别人喊我怪胎了。”

Jakes熄灭了指缝中的香烟，“我真是个混蛋。”

“只能怪我自己不招人喜欢吧。”Morse耸耸肩，“不过我无所谓。”Morse的语气很轻松，好像自己从前灰暗的人生都不算什么似的。

Jakes也没再多说什么，毕竟过去的都过去了，他贴着Morse的脸颊，一遍又一遍的吻着他柔软的嘴唇。接着他们做爱了，激烈而又沉闷的拥有着彼此。

在这彼此无言的一晚过后他们之后又恢复了常态。

说实话Jakes一开始只是抱着玩玩的心和Morse在一起，他觉得Morse和他以前所见过的人都不太一样，有着一种新鲜感。他想知道一个连骂人都不太会的人，在床上会是什么样子。他倒是没想过Morse会这么好泡，毕竟他看起来就不近情色的样子。

那天晚上Jakes下班后和几个同事并肩去了酒吧，刚到那边就看见Morse一个人静静地坐在酒吧的角落里。Jakes觉得今天是个很好的机会，他要了两杯威士忌，端着它们去了Morse那桌。

“一个人？”

Morse抬头看见Jakes有些惊讶，警员们下班后经常来这家酒吧，距离最近环境也很好，但是这还是Jakes第一次主动过来和他搭话。Morse心想Jakes是不是特地过来准备损他几句，他没好气的回了Jakes一句，“不明显吗？”

Jakes把酒杯放在Morse面前，“我请你的。”

“为什么？”

“顺便来你这里坐坐。”

Morse接过了酒后身体有些僵硬，“谢了。”

Jakes坐在Morse身边点了根香烟，“你在等人吗？”

“没…没有，我来着喝点酒而已。”

“一个人？”Jakes又问了一遍。

Morse喝了口酒，冰凉的液体下肚后一顿火热，“你有什么事吗？”他说完动了动身体，低头望着酒杯里的冰块。Morse希望Jakes赶紧把他要说的话说完，这样他就能继续一个人待着了。

“我知道你很讨厌我。”Jakes慢悠悠地说道，“喝完这杯我就走。”

“你是不是搞错了？”Morse用手抓了抓脸，“明明是你很讨厌我。”

“我觉得我们之间有什么误会，你为人清高不是吗？不愿意接触我们这种平凡人。”

Morse皱眉，“我没有这么想过。”

“显然你每天显摆着自己聪慧的大脑，非常得意不是吗？”Jakes也喝了口酒，他看着Morse一脸马上要走人的样子，“不过……”

“什么？”

Jakes的身子往里靠近了些，“有时候你也挺有趣的。”一瞬间Morse觉得周围的音乐，人声都停止了，“你…是在和我调情吗？”

“你觉得是吗？”Jakes将酒饮尽，他看着Morse快空的杯子，“再来一杯？”

Morse对于他们第一次并没有任何抗拒，当他们把衣服都脱光了之后Morse才告诉他，这是他第一次和男人做爱。Jakes愣住了，他并不是很想当Morse的第一次，但事已至此说退出也晚了。他啃咬着Morse白皙的肌肤，俩人一步步向后退直到倒在柔软的床垫上。Morse蓝色的眼睛衬着他泛红的脸颊好似一副油画，Jakes明明没有喝醉却已经沉醉其中了。

不得不说Morse在床上是有些无趣，他不像Jakes以前的床伴叫床声一个比一个动听，他闷闷的，被入的深了才会哼那么几下。Jakes倒是出乎意料的享受这份安静，当然还是会在Morse耳边说一些荤话，他太喜欢看Morse脸红的样子了。

那晚他们做了两次，第一次遇到了些困难，第二次进入的非常顺利。Jakes抓着Morse纤细的脚踝，撑开他的腿，握着自己的老二慢慢的进入那又紧又湿的后穴。Morse整个人都被操软了，但他还是期待着Jakes的第二次进入填补他身体的空虚。他从不想承认的寂寞与欲望现在就赤裸的展现在他人面前，Morse不愿去祈求更多，这样只会显得自己很可怜，很渺小。

在高潮褪去之后他们俩躺在一张小床上，Morse在大脑清醒之后感到一丝尴尬，他甚至不知道该如何开口。而Jakes算是如愿以偿，自然是悠闲自在。他下床从地上捡起自己的外衣，掏出了口袋里的香烟，又给自己点上了一根。

“你的烟瘾很重…”Morse算了下今天Jakes抽过的烟，半包肯定是有了。

“习惯了就改不掉了。”Jakes发现Morse家里并没有烟灰缸，“忘记你不抽烟了，你建议我…”Jakes指了指床头的一个玻璃杯，Morse看了眼后摇头，Jakes将烟灰抖在了里面。

“你今晚睡我这里吗？“Morse红着脸问道。

Jakes看了下时间，确实不早了，他的公寓离警局虽近，和Morse这里还是有点距离。“行啊，你有换洗的衣服吗？”

Morse点了点头。

这是他们感情的开端，Jakes觉得Morse这个人的缺点就是太认真了，不论是工作，还是感情。某一天Jakes从床上醒来之后发现Morse正在给他熨衬衫，并抬起头向他微笑的时候，Jakes瞬间头皮发麻，他心中敲响了警钟。

他发现Morse把他们俩的性关系当成了恋爱，Jakes并没有想过发展一段长期稳定的关系，特别是和Morse，这吓得他当天晚上没敢回Morse公寓。

“你…昨晚怎么没过来？”Morse趁着四下无人走到Jakes桌边，“我…”

Jakes收拾文件的声音打断了Morse的话，他抬起头，“我昨晚有点事。”

“哦…那今晚？”

“我不会过去了。”

Morse想着是不是一直去他住的地方让Jakes觉得有些麻烦，“要不我去你家？”

“Morse，我们结束了。”Jakes说的很干脆，“我们本来就只是玩玩而已。”他后来又说了些什么，不过Morse都没听见，等Jakes走了之后留他一个人愣在原地。

Morse觉得自己傻得像个玩笑，他走回了自己的桌子完全忘记了午餐，一头埋进文书工作之中。Morse很擅长伪装自己，至少他自己是这么认为的。他回到家中将Jakes留下的衣服收拾好，第二天值班时带给了他。

“谢了。”Jakes简单地说了一句，他将衣服放进储藏柜，关上门。

Morse望着Jakes，他张开口想说些什么，可是这些话却如鲠在喉。

“有事吗？”Jakes问道。

“Thursday长官找你。”

Morse再Jakes走了之后像泄了气的皮球一样滑坐在地上，他懊恼的抓弄着自己的头发，“你还不如闭嘴。”Morse自语着。

这是他们第一次分手，就好像一切都没有发生过，他们照常上班，照常生活。直到Morse在图书馆被人刺伤，他倒在台阶上，感受着自己身体里温热的血液不断涌出，他疼的快晕倒了。

“你确定你不用休息吗？”Jakes借给了Morse干净的衬衫，他靠在墙上抽着香烟，“你有考虑过后果吗？这次是你幸运，下次你很有可能就死了。”

Morse深吸一口气，“案子还没破，我怎么休息？”

“不是只有你一个人才能破案。”

“你还看不出来吗？他是冲着我来的，这个自负的混蛋，乐意把我们耍的团团转。”Morse的动作牵动了伤口，疼的他倒吸一口凉气。

“你没事吧？”Jakes走了过来，“让我看看。”

Morse摆了摆手，“我没事，一会儿就好了。”他将穿好了衣服，把衬衫草草地塞进裤子里，“谢谢你的衣服。”

“没事，反正弄脏了你要帮我洗。”Jakes将烟含在嘴里，说话有些含糊不清，“下次别这么冲动，至少带上一个警员。”

Morse套上了西装外套，“下次我会记得的。”

“我看你总是好了伤疤忘了疼。”Jakes抓住Morse的手，“别动。”他将嘴里的香烟递给Morse，“帮我拿着。”

Morse头脑还没有反应过来的时候，身体已经下意识地接住了香烟，Jakes离他很近，Morse能很清晰地闻到他身上古龙水的味道。Morse一直不太喜欢Jakes身上的古龙水，他觉得Jakes总是喷太多在身上，不过今天倒是还好，可能因为现在已经是晚上了，古龙水的持香并没有那么久。

Jakes整理了Morse胡乱塞进裤子里的衬衫，他的手指很温柔地伸进裤缝里，一点一点将衬衫的褶皱撑平。

“这么晚了，没人在意我穿成什么样。”Morse说道，他故意不去看Jakes的眼睛，仿佛这样就闻不到空气中的暧昧似的。

Jakes满意的看着Morse的衬衫，他低着头用嘴含住了Morse指间的香烟，“我在意，你得注意点形象。”

淡粉色已经爬上了Morse的耳根，“你…你平时就是这样泡妞的？”

“我不是已经泡到你了吗？”Jakes坏笑着对他眨眨眼，“行了，上司们都还等着你呢。”

“是啊，还有个女孩在等着我们。”一瞬间Morse又变得忧心忡忡，如果他没有按时解开谜题…Morse停止了自己胡思乱想，“走吧。”

“还有件事，今天上午是我不对，我有时就会说一些混蛋话。”Jakes熄了烟，这还是他第一次和Morse 认真道歉，就连他们在“在一起”后Jakes对之前的明嘲暗讽都没有说过一次对不起。

Morse和他一起走出更衣间，“没什么，越快抓到这个凶手越好。”

Jakes也不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，起初Jakes觉得Morse是个不合群的怪人，每天到处找麻烦；后来他开始嫉妒Morse的才能，开始四处找茬挑刺，再后来…他的内心会因为Morse的发现而欢呼。

 

他们之间的感情一直断断续续，Jakes总是觉得他们并不合适，但是又无法阻止内心的情愫。他真的不是一个会拥有长期，稳定感情的人，倒也不是私生活混乱，只是不能认真谈恋爱。

他一直想否认自己这个毛病和童年灰暗的回忆有关，他试着去忘记，却越记越牢固。

Morse也发现Jakes在隐藏这些什么，在工作的时候看不出来，当他们独处的时候Jakes总有些时候看起来心情沉重。一开始Morse还以为是因为他的缘故，后来才发现是自己想多了，不过他并不打算多问，毕竟每个人都有着不同的过去。

“你还好吗？”Morse给Jakes泡了杯茶，“感觉你心事重重。”

Jakes点了根香烟，含着烟嘴吸了一口，然后将烟雾缓缓吐出。飘渺的烟雾围绕着他，深蓝色的眼睛显得更加忧郁。

“没事。”Jakes不愿意揭露自己的伤疤，他牵住Morse的手，“让我抱一下好吗？”

Morse答应了自己恋人的请求，他坐在Jakes的大腿上，让他将头埋进自己颈窝里。Jakes抱着温暖的身躯，Morse好像儿时床边的泰迪熊，那是Jakes童年最柔软的回忆。

“Morse，为什么你每次都能原谅我？”

“我也不知道。”Morse停顿了一下，“或许是…因为你并没有那样让人讨厌。”

“你不一样，Morse，你和别人都不一样。”Jakes很喜欢Morse身上的味道，就像走进清晨的森林，阳光透过薄雾洒在自己身上，不仅是味道，Morses的一切都让Jakes感到放松。

Morse不清楚Jakes怎么了，他用手摸着他的后颈，试图用不熟练的手法安抚着Jakes不安的情绪。“Jakes，如果你想找人谈谈，我…”

“我没事，真的。”Jakes修长的手指抚过Morse的脸颊，还有他鼻梁上的伤口，“会留疤吗？”

“保养的好就不会。”

“你知道，我很喜欢它们在你身上。”Jakes的呼吸变得有些沉重，“我喜欢一遍遍地亲吻它们。”

Jakes喜欢抓着Morse纤细的脚踝，亲吻着他腿上的伤口，他还记得自己第一次这么做的时候，Morse全身都红透了，事后Jakes调侃他就像个被煮熟的虾子。

“你真像个流氓。”Morse的手穿过Jakes柔软的丝发，他更喜欢Jakes现在这样，不像值班的时候把头发打理的一丝不苟，这样散乱，随性，不会让他觉得他们其实是两个世界的人。

“那你是什么？良家妇女吗？”Jakes的手放在了Morse的臀部，带着点玩弄的意味揉捏着他的臀瓣。“我觉得…你很喜欢我这种流氓呢…”

这下换Morse趴在Jakes宽阔的肩上，任由着Jakes的大腿抵在自己的股间来回磨蹭，Morse从来没有和Jakes说过，他喜欢他在床上的那种粗暴，Morse从来都不想当一个被保护好的易碎品。

Jakes解开了Morse的衣扣，他知道他们将要在这里做爱，就在临街的窗边，他要狠狠地进入Morse，让Morse只属于他一个人。

Morse撑着自己的身子，爱潮染红了他的脸颊，他抓着Jakes的肩膀扭动着自己的腰肢，用自己的湿润的后穴夹着Jakes的阴茎一上一下。他的双腿颤抖着，在这把窄小的椅子上，他觉得下一秒自己就要支撑不住了。

Jakes喘息着，抓住Morse白皙的腰肢，帮助他入的更深一些。

“不行…”Morse满头是汗，他被Jakes顶到了身体里最敏感的地方，“太深了…” 

他这些带着情欲，粘稠的话语更是点起了Jakes心中的火，Jakes吻着Morse的双唇，侵占着他的气息，吞食着他的话语。他用双手托住Morse的身体，将他压在了面前的桌子上。

桌上的报纸烟灰缸都被他一扫而过，落在地上发出了“叮咣”的响声，沉浸在性爱之中的他们什么也听不见，Jakes抓住Morse的双腿挺着自己的一腰下又一下的在Morse体内冲撞着。

他们俩就像野兽一般交合着，展现出自己内心最原始的欲望。从窗边一直搞到了床上，那天他们的精力尤其旺盛，感觉可以一直从黑夜干到黎明。

Jakes靠在床头抽着香烟，感受着性爱的余温，“Morse，有些事情…”

“可以等你准备好了再说。”Morse侧躺在他身边，“不要强迫自己。”

Jakes苦笑了一下，“你不要总这么善解人意好吗？显得我好混蛋。”

“你不是吗？”

“是，我当然是。”Jakes吐出嘴里的烟雾，“我试了很多次，可是我就是放不下你。”

“这太奇怪了。”Jakes自言自语着。

“Jakes…”Morse似乎猜到了他要说些什么，他在感情上永远都是弱者，什么都把握不住。

“你是不是觉得我有病，我很喜欢你，Morse。可是我就是不能和你在一起。”

“我们再分开一段时间好吗？”Jakes说道。

“我发誓这是最后一次。”

“你真是个混蛋。”Morse说道，“我从没有阻拦过你，不是吗？”说完他翻身背对着Jakes，“我累了，先睡觉吧。”

Jakes没说话，让烟雾在寂静中飘散，他靠着床头一直坐到天亮。上一秒都还在说着情话的爱人，下一秒就已经支离破碎。Morse知道他和Jakes之间有道坎，只要他不选择跨过来，那永远就是一座高墙，无法攀登。Morse也一晚没睡，他们都心照不宣，直到天刚破晓Jakes就收拾东西离开了Morse的公寓。

Morse将脸埋在枕头里，他不敢相信自己今天还要去上班，还要在别人面前假装自己一点事都没有。自从之前中枪后他一直睡不好，只有Jakes在的时候他才能勉强睡个好觉。他一直在别人面前掩饰自己的脆弱，包括Jakes，喝着一杯又一杯的烈酒下肚，才让他忘记这一切。

他痛恨自己过人的记忆力，他什么都忘不掉，每一份伤痛，每一个凶案，每一个家庭。

他好累。

“Morse，你还好吗？” Thursday看着自己无精打采的手下，“我说过你应该休息几天。”

“我没事，真的。”Morse用带着疲惫的蓝眼睛看着自己的长官，“我还有许多文件要处理。”

Morse永远都在用工作麻痹自己，只要他忙碌起来就会忘记一切。

他们都没有猜到自己的未来，一个曾以为时间可以掩盖的记忆如潮水汹涌袭来，一个曾以为世间有光明可寻的现在只能望见一片黑暗。

 

Jakes将车停在监狱门口，他摇下车窗点燃了一根烟，今天是个阴雨天，周围的一切都那么的昏暗。他从来没有觉得时间有这么漫长，他独自面对了很多事情，因为这件不堪入目的事件会影响到国家声誉，根据上面的决定就只能草草结案。

而他的童年，他的人生就像燃尽的烟灰随风飘散。

“你没必要来接我。”Morse上了轿车后座，他将放置换洗衣物的包放在了自己旁边。

“回你公寓吗？”

“嗯，Thursday长官现在怎么样？”

“中枪之后能恢复成这样已经很好了，你放心吧，他有人照顾。”Jakes发动了引擎，一脚踩下油门驶离了此地。

“你怎么样？”Morse一直都很担心Jakes，他在监狱的时候不允许任何人探监，除了知道Thursday长官平安无事之后基本上算是与世隔绝。

“不会再差了。”

接下来的车程他们二人都没有再说过一句话，下车的时候Jakes想帮他提包，被Morse拒绝了。Jakes跟在Morse身后走上了楼梯，他看着Morse打开了公寓的门，他想跟着进去却被阻止了。

“Jakes，你…”

Jakes阻止了Morse接下来的话语，他抓着Morse的肩膀，将他拽进了自己怀里，狠狠地吻着他的双唇。

Morse挣扎着，他不想再继续了。

Jakes并不给他这个机会，他从来没有这样害怕过，害怕失去自己心爱的人。

“是我让你失望了，我总是这样。”

“Morse，你听我说，我把所有事情都说了。”Jakes不想Morse把他看作胆小鬼，“正是这样他们才选择放你出来。”

Morse闭上眼睛，有些无力地靠着墙壁，“我没有对你失望，我不是这个意思。”

“Jakes，我爱你。”

“我不想再失去你了。”

Jakes再次吻上了Morse的双唇，他恨不得将他揉进自己的身体里，“我也爱你。”

房间里的温度逐渐上升，Morse放上了自己最爱的音乐，他给Jakes倒了杯威士忌。他们俩依靠着坐在床上，是Morse先开的口，“我准备辞职。”

“为什么？”Jakes有些惊讶，“我以为你很爱这个工作，至少你看起来比我们所有人都爱。”

Morse喝了一口酒，“得了吧，我甚至不知道为什么自己要当警察。”

“我想现在是时候离开了。”

Jakes沉默了一会，他说道：“Morse，我们跳舞吧。”

“什么？”Morse话还没说完，就已经被Jakes拉到了屋子中央， “我们跳什么舞？”

Jakes握住Morse的双手，”只要是你和我就好，随便什么舞都行。”

Morse突然笑了一下，这让他想起了那晚他碰巧看见Jakes和Joan在舞池跳舞，Jakes可不是一个规矩的舞者。

“你笑什么？”

“想起了点事情，不过都过去了。”Morse亲了Jakes一下，“不过你和女孩跳舞的时候手最好规矩点。”

他们都笑了，在灯光昏黄的屋内，他们紧贴在一起，随着音乐摆动，互相诉说着爱意。在这一刻他们都是自由的，无论是身体还是心灵，都不再被黑暗拘束。

这是他们第一次，也是唯一一次跳舞。

Morse本想在第二天起床之后问Jakes要不要和他一起辞职，他们可以一起远走高飞，在陌生的地方继续生活。 结果在Morse刚睡醒，就发现身边的人已经不见了，他试了很多方式去联络Jakes，但是他都失败了。

那天Morse摔碎了一个自己最喜欢的杯子，他看着满地碎片，一瞬间有了想要用那些碎片划破自己皮肤的想法，但很快他就清醒了。

他快速地收拾了自己所有的东西离开了牛津，并且不想再回到这个地方。

Jakes还记得那天自己是跑着上楼的，气喘吁吁地回到了Morse的公寓门口，不管他怎么敲门都没有人答应，最后他在那扇门口坐了一晚上。直达第二天清晨下夜班的护士邻居告诉他，Morse在两天前已经搬走了。

没人知道他去了哪。

就是因为他愚蠢的错误，他们错过了三年还多。

直到三年后的今天，他们都不再是从前的小年轻了，他们成熟了太多。、

在Jakes安顿下来之后， 他们俩坐下来吃了顿晚饭，当然不是在家里，家里除了几片面包和蔬菜之外就什么也没有了。车从乡下开到城里，开了很久，中间路过一片一望无际的麦田，Morse手握方向盘，驾驶着他们的车在田间小路上迎着晚霞飞驰。Jakes就这样望着他，望了很久，他没有一刻不在后悔着这三年时光他没能在自己的爱人身边。

他没有办法回来，也不被允许回来。保密人协议说得好听点是保护，难听点就是遣送。

向他这种知道秘密的人，根本不被允许存在。

这次回来，Jakes是不会再走了，除非他死了他都不会离开这个地方。

“去年，我们不仅失去了警局，同时也失去了一个年轻的警员。”Morse喝了口酒，“我们知道他是被害死的。”

“可怜的孩子都准备向心爱的姑娘求婚了。”

“凶手？”

Morse摇了摇头，“没机会，没能力。假如不是为了这个案子，我就辞职了。”

“敬他一杯。”Jakes举起了自己手中的酒杯，“他叫什么？”

“George Fancy，是个好孩子，我要是能再有点耐心……”

“敬George。”Jakes说完一口将酒饮尽，他看了眼Morse，没有继续说话，低头解决自己的晚餐。

一切都是那样的沉默，Morse也默默地将杯子里的酒喝完了，他动着刀叉，机械的咀嚼着食物。他们本来是想在吃饭的时候讨论些什么，可是后来谁都没有说话，结了账之后一前一后地走着。

“你还想回去吗？”Morse问道。

“回哪？”

“我家。”

“当然。”

月色当空，他们又驾着车行驶在了回家的道路上，当再次路过那片麦田的时候Jakes说了停车。他让Morse将车停在路边，自己开门走了下去。Morse不知道他想干什么，这大晚上Jakes难道是反悔了？想要离开？

“下车。”Jakes绕了一圈，打开了Morse的车门。

Jakes握着Morse的手，领着他走进了这片麦田当中，月光洒落在麦穗上，晚风吹过，好似一片银色的海浪。

“Jakes，这是别人的土地…我们不能就这样进来。”

“Morse，我只想找地方和你好好谈谈。”Jakes转身，他望着Morse，握住他的双手，“有关于那个孩子，那不是你的错。”

“如果你只是想说这个，我已经听过很多次了，我知道我做错过什么。”

“我们会找到杀害他的凶手。”

“我们？”

“我不会再离开了，只有死亡才能将我们分开。”

“只有死亡才能将我们分开…”Morse重复了一遍他的话，Jakes深蓝色的眼睛在月色的照耀下显得格外明亮，Morse听着风声从自己耳边，好似一场无尽的咏叹调。

“我不想在失去你了。”Morse说道。

“你不会，我不会离开你了。”Jakes又说了一次，他可以再说无数次，只希望Morse可以相信他。

“命运让我们绕了一大圈，还是回到了原点。”Morse说道，他用手抚着Jakes的脸颊，他们相拥在一起，在麦田间亲吻着对方。

“我爱你。”Jakes说道。

“我也爱你。”

月亮星空就似帷幕，挂在天边永不落下，见证着他们之间的爱情。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！
> 
> Thank you for reading my work！【真的会有外国人看嘛？】
> 
> 非常害怕把他们俩名字写错，如果写错了都要怪我，让我自己发现吧！


End file.
